The Strongest Wish
by Poofy The Dark Master
Summary: Rei grew up from a young age knowing that the Blood Tails was a proud honour for her clan. She also learned that she could not trust everyone who says what they are not. As she grows, she meets her father and founds out what happened to her clan.
1. The Hanzia

A/N: Hey guys, so here's my new Naruto fanfic. I don't own Naruto or its characters, but I own the Blood Tails, the Hanzia Clan, Rei, Haru, Shigure, and Kikyo. Hanzia means crime, Rabenda means Lavender, Kirai means hate, Ketsueki mean blood, Akuma means demon, and Ai mean love.

CHAPTER ONE: THE HANZIA

The Hanzia Clan is a clan that has a kekkie genkie that can take away others sense for as long as they want or need. Because of this ability, the clan can and is usually feared by others. They clan originality from the Hidden Leaf Village in the Land of Fire and throughout generations the clan has grown. The first head of the clan is Kanashimi, a wise man who thought of the clan before anyone else. Kanashimi worked alongside Hashirama Senju to protect the village from evil. Kanashimi is the one who created the Blood Tails. The Blood Tails is made up the blood and charka of the original Ten-Tails, and it gives the host more strength and charka and the ability to summon the other Blood Tails. Once the Blood Tails is removed from the host, the demon becomes powerless.

Every so often, the host of the Blood Tails must change because it comes to a point where their life ends and a new host is found. This gets passed all the way down to Rabenda Hanzia or Rei. Last person before her to have the demon was her grandmother on her mother's side, Kirai Hanzia. Kirai gave up being the Blood Tails host when Rei turned four. Since the clan lived on the outside of the Leaf Village, the clan would celebrate when a new host is decided.

The clan rejoice when the head of the clan got up to speak. "The Hanzia Clan, we don't need to fear. At this very moment a new host has been decided for the Blood Tails." He started. "A lot of you know my granddaughter, Rabenda?" He said as the rest of the clan cheered. "She'll be the next host".

"Uncle Jison." Came a voice from the front of the crowd.

"Hitojichi." Jison said. "Why do you speak out?" He asked his nephew.

Hitojichi looked at his uncle. "Rei is too young, plus she is a half breed." He said looking at Rei.

Rei hated being called a half breed by any one. "I've told you not to call me that." She said pointing at him.

Hitojichi looked at both knowing that it was useless to say anything, so he walked away. Jison turned to the rest of the clan. "Tonight, we celebrate a new era for our clan." He said as the clan cheered.

After the clan was address, Rei and her grandmother where taking to a remote area where the Blood Tails would be transferred. Rei knew that it would be the end of her grandmother. After two hours of being gone, the clan was setting up for the celebration. There was only one person in the clan who was against it and this person would be the end of it. Hitojichi walked around the forest planning his attack on the clan, he knew if Rei didn't active her kekkie genkie, then he would have the chance to use her.

While the clan was setting up after the third hour had come, Jison made his attack, killing everyone but Ketsueki, Rei's mother. Hitojichi tied Ketsueki to a pole in the center of the village and waited for Jison to return with Rei. At the time of the return Rei was asleep, so Jison carried her on his back. Once he got to the center of the clan living space he saw his daughter tied up and everyone else killed.

"Now uncle, it wouldn't be wise to tell me that Rei has the Blood Tails." Hitojichi said with a sword to Ketsueki's throat.

"Father, please take Rei and protect her." Ketsueki said before Hitojichi hit her for speaking.

"Hitojichi you have dishonored your clan." Jison said as he laid a four-year-old Rei down. "You already know that answer." He said.

Hitojichi in anger cut Ketsueki's throat, killing her, before ran at his uncle ready to kill him. Right before he stabbed his uncle, his uncle pulled out a sword and stabbed him at the same time. "Hitojichi, you were foolish to think you could finish me off." Jison said as he pulled his sword out of Hitojichi, letting him fall and die. Jison walked slowly over to his granddaughter. "Rei, you are the future of this clan, and I'm sorry I will not be there to help you." He started. "Grow st…rong, and st…ay tou…gh..." He finished as he fell and die next to Rei.

The next day Rei woke in a hospital bed with her door open. She could hear nurses talking about what happened. She couldn't believe her family was gone. She sat up and lend her legs off the side of the bed. A tear fell from her eyes, as she heard footsteps heading towards her room. Then she saw a elderly figure at her door. "Hokage, sir." She said as he enters the room.

"It's nice to see you alive, Rei." He started. "But don't worry, I'll make sure that you are placed in a safe place." He finished looking at her. The Third Hokage or Hiruzen Sarutobi knew who her father was and knew what her clan did.

"Thank you." She said putting her head down for the fact that she knew her clan was gone.

Hiruzen looked at her. "Yes, your father will know in time, but for that you will stay with me, your grandfather." He said as he knew that would be a surprise to her.

Rei looked at him surprised. "I was told he was dead." She said. "But I'm happy he is still alive".

The follow few of years came by and Rei joined the academy to become a ninja. During this time, she watched the older ninjas, like Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and many more. Also during this time, her grandfather was killed. Still her father didn't know about her, but she learned who her real father was.


	2. The Truth

**KK:** Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter.

 **Rei:** You know that you just did introduction chapter first, right?

 **KK:** Of Course, I know that! I'm introducing some more characters!

 **Saya:** Yeah me and my sisters!

 **KK:** Yeah, boredom hit me! But I'll do a separate story for Saya, Tsubalsa, and Orien later! Enjoy!

 **CHAPTER TWO: The Truth**

Rei walked the streets of the Leaf Village. She is now twelve and was an actual ninja now. Her teammate feared her for sure, but they were her friends. It also has been four years since Naruto left the village to train. Rei saw Sakura was doing something for Lady Tsunade. Rei decide that she would say hello to Sakura. Rei walked up to Sakura. "Hi Sakura." Rei said smiling at her.

Sakura looked behind her to find that Rei was walking up to her. "Hey, Rei." She said.

"What are you up to, Sakura?" Rei asked her, bored with nothing to do.

Sakura looked at her. "I was on my way to pick up a newspaper for Lady Tsunade." She said. "Would you like to come with me?" Sakura asked.

A smile came across Rei's face. "I love to." She said following Sakura. Rei remembers bits and pieces of what happened eight years ago. The important thing that she remembered was that the Blood Tails was sealed in her. She knew with her kekkie genkie and the Blood Tails, she could be a powerful ninja.

As they walked they talked about different things that has happened in the last four years. A few minutes before reaching the gate, a certain blonde haired, blue eye boy walked through the gate. He was happy to be back after being gone for four years.

Rei and Sakura walked to the gate to get the paper. Izumo and Kotetsu who were surprise to see Naruto looked at Sakura and Rei. Rei looked at the two, who were excited. "What's got you two excited?" Rei asked Izumo and Kotetsu.

"You wouldn't believe it." Izumo said. "Naruto's back." He said as a white-haired girl appeared.

"Izumo, Kotetsu." She said in a soft voice. "You are telling me that the Pervy Sage is back." She said as a black-haired girl landed next to her.

"Lady Saya. Lady Tsubalsa." Sakura said as Rei looked at the two. Tsubalsa and Saya looked at them.

"Tsubalsa, hurry." Saya said to her sister before speaking to Sakura. "Hello Sakura, Rei." She said with a smiled. Saya knew Tsubalsa was going to yell at her father before they left for the Hidden Sand Village. Tsubalsa nodded to her older sister.

Sakura grabbed what she needed and was on her way. Rei looked at Saya as Saya looked at her. "I'll talk to mother if you want to come." Saya said as they started to walk. Rei's eyes widen as she nodded. Saya let a smile come across her face.

Tsubalsa found who she was looking for. "You idiot." She said hitting her father hard enough to knock him into a wall. Naruto looked at her. "Naruto, was he doing his "research" while you were gone?" Tsubalsa asked Naruto who nodded terrified of Tsubalsa.

Jiraiya looked at his daughter. "Did you have to hit so hard, plus the "research" was for my book." He said. Jiraiya and the sisters didn't get along when it came to his research. "Balsa dear don't be mad with me." Jiraiya said.

Tsubalsa glared at him. "I'll stop being mad at you when you stop your research." She said smiling at her father. "I wonder what mother would say." Tsubalsa said looking at Jiraiya got up and was begging her not to. Saya walked up with Rei.

"Tsubalsa, I'll be back. I'm going to talk to mom." Saya said as she walked pass them. Jiraiya walked up to Saya.

"How about." Saya cut Jiraiya off by glaring at him. He backed away from her.

"Hey Naruto." Saya said as she walked with Rei. Rei waved to Naruto as she passed. Tsubalsa looked at her father and smiled. She was happy that he was back after four long years.

Saya and Rei reached the building that Saya's mother was in. "I wonder how she react when I tell her that Tsubalsa hit her father into a wall again." Saya said laughing, she had made Rei laugh as well. They walked into the building and headed up to Tsunade's office. Once they got close to Tsunade's office, they saw Konohamaru, his friends, and sensei go by.

Once they got to Tsunade's office, Saya knocked on the door. "Enter." They heard as they opened the door and went into the room. "Hi mother." Saya said looking at Tsunade. Tsunade looked at Saya seeing that Rei was with her.

"Let me guess Rei wants to go with you to meet with Orien." Tsunade said looking at the two as Saya nodded. Tsunade smiled. "As long as you watch her." She said looking at Saya.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." Rei said bowing to her the same time Saya did. After that they left meeting Tsubalsa outside the village.

"Ready to go?" Tsubalsa asked as Saya nodded. "Alright, let's go meet with Orien." She said taking the lead heading into the forest. Rei walked behind the sisters.

"Rei, your quite." Saya said looking back at Rei as they walked. Rei nodded, in the past couple of years, she hadn't talk much, she also spent most of her time by herself trying to process what the Blood Tails was. All Rei knew was the name of the Blood Tails was Akuma.

"Yeah, I've had a lot on my mind lately." She said looking at Saya walking closer to her. She knew it would be a three-day trip, if you were going to walk, but teleportation would get them there quicker. "So, are we walking or teleporting?" Rei asked as the other two had stopped.

Tsubalsa looked at Rei. "I think teleportation would be easier." She said getting ready to use the jutsu to get them to Orien. Tsubalsa did a few, quick hand signs before saying. "Teleportation Jutsu." She said transporting them to the Sand Village.

Orien walked around the village and as she walked she saw her sisters and Rei. "Saya, Tsubalsa, Rei, it's good to see all of you." Orien said walking up to them.

Rei smiled at Orien. "How have you been Orien?" Rei asked since she hadn't seen her in a while. Rei was happy to see her again.

"I'm fine, Rei." Orien said. "It's good to see you again." She said hugging Rei. After she hugged Rei she turned her sisters. "So what are we going to do?" Orien asked ready for anything.

 **THE END**

 **KK:** Well I hope you like this chapter!

 **Rei:** I'm fine with it.

 **KK:** You're okay with anything I do.


End file.
